TDWT: Revamped Redo
by Always Nowhere
Summary: So, in my own version of World Tour, same contestants, same locations, almost the same teams, and most of all aftermaths. No songs. Better than summary, I think it's better than all of my stories so far, hope you guys think so too.
1. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama Series

This is my own version of world tour, same contestants, same locations, but no singing. I will do aftermaths, I think

* * *

Chris stood on a runway, facing the camera.

"Season three of Total Drama folks! The world is gonna be mine sea, to shining sea! Sadly, I have to share my world with a three ring team traveling freak show." Chris announced.

"They'll be competing for _another _million dollars! Let's meet our players!"

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather stepped off an old blue and white bus.

"Uh, another season, another chance to win the money I deserved in season 1!"Heather exclaimed.

"Hey ain't my fault you didn't want your head shaved." Chris held up his hands in defense.

"So, pasty, no insults or jokes about the new peircing?" Duncan said, pointing to his peircing below his lip.

"Other than the fact that your bleeding nope." Gwen smirked.

"What?" Duncan put his hand up to the pericing. "Aw, crap!"

"Here." Courtney gave Duncan a napkin, then gave Gwen a mean look that said "screw you emo girl"

"LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ, and Owen!" Chris named as they stepped off the bus.

"Hey white girl!" LeShawna exclaimed as she walked over toward Gwen.

"Hey."

"Umm, hey Tyler." Lindsay said to Duncan.

"Get your actuall boyfriend." Courtney said.

"Okay." Lindsay said as she skippid toward somebody else.

"Hey Tyler!"

"Lindsay, I'm not Tyler." DJ looked at Lindsay, confused.

"I love you guys!" Owen yelled, hugging, Gwen, Chris, and Heather.

"Owen let go." Chris yelled.

"Okay." Owen said as he dropped the three and walked away.

"Ow." The three exclaimed in unision.

"Now, Harold, Izzy, and Bridgette!"

"Gosh, I love planes!" Harold wheezed.

"Me too!" Izzy jumped on Harold's shoulders with her arms extended to the side and making airplane noises causing Harold to lose his balance and eventually , the two fell forward.

"Ah!" The nerd exclaimed.

Then Bridgette appeared and tripped over the two teens.

"Returning favorites, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah!" Chris exclaimed.

"To the extreme!" Tyler posed and then fell on the three teens on the ground.

"This year's winner's in the house, er, bus, runwayyyyy, say where's the plane eh?" Ezekiel landed on the ground with the other four.

Cody smiled at the camera and hopped over the pile of contestants.

Noah, also like Cody, smiled at the camera and rolled his eyes at the mess of contestants as he hopped over them.

"Newbies, Alejandro and Sierra!" Chris introduced the new contestants.

Alejandro, with sunglasses on, smiled at the camera and helped the five up off the ground.

"Why would such beautiful ladies be on the ground?" Alejandro asked Izzy and Bridgette, who blushed and giggled at the latin.

He then helped up Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel, gaining different responses.

"Thanks eh." Ezekiel responded.

"You're wonderful." Harold responded.

"I-I like girls." Tyler responded.

Then Sierra stepped out, breathing heavily.

"Anyone have a paperbag I can breathe into?" She panted.

"Aaahhh, Cody!" She exclaimed, hugging the geek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Please let go." He asked, face turning blue.

"Sierra you're gonna kill him." Bridgette said.

"Oh, sorry!" She ruffled his hair.

Then the Jumbo Jet pulled up.

"Umm, is this thing safe?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chris said as a peice of the jet fell off.

"Nooo, I'm not flying in there!" Owen yelled.

"Nooooooooooooo-" Chris hit Owen over the head with a cooking pot.

"Anyone else have a problem with it.

"No!" Cody yelled.

"Love it!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette called.

_**(After Chris gives them a tour of the jet.)**_

"We're now on our way to our first location, Egypt!" Chris said over the intercom.

The contestants all in the first class enjoyed the food and nice seats.

Bridgette, looking out the window at her seat, was terrified, when she saw pieces fly away.

"I don't like the window seat!" Bridgette exclaimed, to Gwen and LeShawna.

"Ha, well deal with it malibu, cause the way Hatchet's flying, we're gonna half a few bumps and bruises when we get to Egypt." Duncan said, carving into the wall with his pocket knife.

"Ha, beat ya again, give me my money." Cody exclaimed, after just beating Noah at checkers.

"Here." Noah rolled his eyes as he gave the geek the 3 dollars.

"When we stop somewhere with a store, I'm buying a candy bar."Cody exclaimed.

"There's candy here." Noah said.

"Really? Bye." Cody sped off toward the bar.

"Uh, I don't know why he's my friend." Noah muttered.

Izzy then popped out behind the cynical.

"It's because you love him." She sang.

"Ah, gah, Izzy how many times do I have to tell you I'm straight!"

"You haven't came out yet." Izzy jumped away.

"Uhh, man."

Sierra, dying to go over to the bar with Cody, was being stopped by Heather, who was trying to get Sierra into an alliance with her.

"Sierra, I'll take you under my wing, and take you to the finals." Heather proposed.

"Okay." Sierra agreed.

**Confession Cam: Heather**

Heather, in the bathroom, sat down on the lid, facing the camera.

"What Sierra doesn't know, is that I'm playing her, I'll take her to maybe the final 12 and then eliminate her." Heather laughed evily.

**Confession Cam: Sierra**

"Heather's trying to play me, I know it. I've seen every episode of Total Drama 87 times, I know her antics, I'm playing her." Sierra laughed at the thought of her eliminating Heather.

* * *

"Here we are, Egypt! First challenge is the under or over challenge!" Chris announced.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

"Well you'll either go over the pyramid, or through the pyramid." Chris said. When you cross the finish line, you'll be put into teams.

"Wait eh!" Ezekiel yelled as he ran toward the contestants.

"Wait, I thought we left you in Manitoba or what ever."Chris scratched his head.

"I hitched a ride in the cargo hold yo! You gotta let me back in the competish eh." Ezekiel pleaded.

Chris then slammed the symbols, meaning the contestants would start.

The contestants ran toward the pyramid with Ezekiel in tow.

**With Alejandro, Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay:**

Alejandro was jumping over the gigantic steps.

"He's like a mountain goat." Bridgette awed.

Alejandro then jumped off the pyramid and carried the girls on his shoulders.

"I can be a goat too!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped over the steps with struggle, then fell down hitting his head and then got attacked by a scorpian.

"Ah, I don't like being a goat." Tyler mumbled.

**With DJ, Harold, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Sierra, and Cody:**

"Looks like our friendly neighborhood host dude forgot to mention the fact that there are different ways out." Noah stated as the contestants looked at three tunnels that lead out of the pyramid.

"Oooh, Big O let's take the scary mummy way." Izzy said as she dragged Owen and Noah through the said tunnel.

"Sierra c'mon." Heather said.

"Kay." Sierra agreed as she picked Cody up and carried him with them.

"Let's go suga baby." LeShawna, Harold, and DJ went down the last hallway.

**With Ezekiel:**

Ezekiel, also in the pyramid, was already walking in the mummy hallway.

"Hey, an intercom eh." Ezekiel said as he pushed a black button on the wall.

"Yo yo yo homie." Ezekiel said. "Ah!" He screamed, as a pile of gaus and a cane fell on him.

**With Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen:**

The three were going over the pyramid, Duncan and Courtney were tied together and Gwen was struggling over each step.

"Hey, I think we should help Gwen." Duncan said as they looked at Gwen as she struggled up another step.

"Okay, but only because a three person ballet is stronger." Courtney agreed.

**With Alejandro, Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay:**

"How are we going to get down?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm a surfer, we can surf." Bridgette said as she pulled a sign from the top of the pyramid.

"I can surf too." Tyler said as he got to the top.

"Hop on then Noah." Lindsay said.

Tyler sighed in defeat as they made their way to the bottom.

**With Owen, Noah, and Izzy:**

"Hey, it's the nurses office." Izzy said, looking at the mess of gaus.

"It's a pyramid not a highschool, Iz." Noah rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's play mummy." Izzy begged.

**With Chris:**

"Man, where is everybody? Wait, 'bout time!" Chris yelled as DJ, Harold, and LeShawna ran out of the pyramid.

"You guys go stand by the number one." Chris said.

"In egyptian it's wajhet." Harold pointed out.

Then, Alejandro and gang came.

"Yo, Alejandro and Bridgette stand by the others, this season it's three teams! So Tyler and Lindsay you stand behind the number two.

"In egytpian it's swahelie!" Harold said.

Owen and Noah came running from the pyramid.

You two, join Tyler and Lindsay." Chris told the panting duo.

**With Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen:**

"I'm telling you we need to untie!" Gwen yelled.

"I'm telling you it's unsafe." Courtney yelled back.

"Ugh, can we just get to the bottom! Maybe we won't be stuck with losers!" Duncan said.

"Hurry up!" Chris yelled.

"Screw it!" Duncan screamed as he ran down the pyramid, with Gwen and Courtney being dragged.

**With Chris and crew:**

Then, Sierra, Cody, and Heather came running out.

Sierra, you go to team 2! Heather and Cody, you start team 3!" Chris announced.

"In egytpian it's-

"No one cares Harold." Chris inturrupted.

Then the three ring tag team came down from the pyramid.

"You guys go with Heather and Cody."

"So, it's going to be 5 versus 5 versus 5?" DJ asked.

"Nope, we still need crazy and homeschool." Chris answered.

"Oh."

Then Izzy came running out of the pyramid, wrapped in gaus, with another mummy in hand.

"Hey, look who I found."

"Izzy, that's a reall mummy!" Owen screamed.

The the "mummy" jumped from Izzy's hands and pulled off the gaus, revealing Ezekiel.

"Thanks for carrying me out eh." He thanked Izzy.

"Izzy, you, team 2." Chris said.

"What about me eh?" Zeke asked.

"Uh, you go with team 3."Chris sighed in defeat, knowing the prairy kid wouldn't give up later.

"Cool eh!" He exclaimed as he joined the team.

"Now, pick your team names." Chris said.

"Team Victory!" Team 1 announced. (DJ, Alejandro, Harold, LeShawna, and Bridgette)

"Team Warriors!" Team 3 announced. (Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Cody, and Ezekiel) **(Since only half the team are girls they get a new name, and since an amazonian is a warrior, Team Warriors)**

Team 2 couldn't think of a name.

"Ooh, I know, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What?" The rest of team 2 asked.

"Best name ever!" Chris exclaimed.

"So, the teams have been named, we've had our first challenge come back for more, after the commercial break!" Chris announced.

* * *

Was it good? This is going to be my main story right now since I need a challenge idea for TDR and I'm writing the chapter for TDCM

Teams

Team Victory: DJ, Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Team Chris is Really(4x) Hot: Owen, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, and Izzy

Team Warriors: Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, EXCEPT FOR THE NEW TEAMS, MAYBE**

**Get Excited if you read chapter one and loved it because chapter 2 is here**

Team Victory: DJ, Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Team Chris is Really(4x) Hot: Owen, Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, Sierra, and Izzy

Team Warrior: Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney

Eliminated:Ezekiel (Came Back(Does it count when Chris threw him out of the plane?))

* * *

"We're back!" Chris shouted, posing to the camera.

"So, since that challenge was just to get teams it's time for the new challenge!" Chris threw his arms in the air.

"You will have to trek thru the desert to the Nile, once there, you'll recieve more information from me. You also get rewards based on how you placed in teams." Chris instructed.

"Team Victory you get a stick!" He threw the stick at the team, hitting Harold in the eye, breaking his lens.

"Aah, Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, holding his eye.

"Team I am the hottest person in the world, you get a goat!" He said as two interns walked in, carrying a small goat.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Owen and DJ exclaimed.

"Here goaty goaty goaty!" Owen patted his knees, in an attempt to get the goat to come to the team.

The goat, in return rammed Owen, sending the lub of tard a few feet back, landing on Noah.

"Uhh, he's strong, say as anyone seen Noah?" Owen asked.

Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney rolled their eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

"He's under you yo!"Ezekiel exclaimed, pointing under the big teen.

"Oh, sorry little buddy." Owen said, hugging the crumpled Noah.

"Kill me now." Noah creaked, before passing out.

"Hey! It's _MY _show, which means I get the spot light!" Chris turned the camera toward him.

"Team Warrior, you get a camel." Chef walked up, carrying the said animal in his arms.

"He kept tryin' to bite me so I put this muzzle on him, I didn't know, camel's could cause so much pain!" Chef yelled, dropping the animal and running off crying.

"So when I say go, you go. Ready Set No Set Ready... GO!" The contestants either ran or started riding their animal.

* * *

Team Warrior

The camel had stopped walking after a few feet.

"God camel go eh!" Ezekiel shouted, pushing the camel, to no effect. Then accidentally rammed his face into the camel's rear end.

"So Gwen, you maybe wanna go out sometime?" Cody nervously asked, fingers crossed, hopeful.

"No, Cody, just. . . no." She muttered, staring at Duncan and Courtney make out on the sand.

"Okay, that's okay." He said disappointed.

Then everybody was ready to go. Ezekiel, face covered in camel doo, noticed their was nowhere else to sit on the camel.

"Hey where am I supposed to sit eh?" He asked.

". . . . ."

They were moving, and everybody was on, including Zeke. Who was in the camel's mouth, which was hooked to his butt as the camel bit him.

"This hurts yo." He muttered.

"Shut it homeschool." Courtney shouted.

"But i-

Duncan rolled his eyes has he pulled the prarie boy onto Heather's lap.

"You have a visitor." Duncan muttered.

"Eww, get off!" She exclaimed, pushing Zeke into Cody's lap.

"Uhh, Hey." Cody said, blantly looking at the homeschooled teen.

"Hey eh, do you-

"No, just, no." Cody stared at Gwen.

* * *

Team Chris

The team, stacked ontop of each other, were riding there abusive goat.

"Uhh, Noah buddy wake up!" Owen lightly tapped Noah on the cheek.

"Ever sit on me again and you'll be gone, and I don't mean a regular elimination, an injury elimination." Noah threatned.

"Noah! Buddy!" Owen crushed Noah in a big hug.

"Uhh, life why do you hate me so!" He screamed, looking toward the now, redding sky.

Tyler and Lindsay, stacked upon each other, were talking about how Lindsay missed Tyler and Tyler came back saying that he was Tyler.

"No silly, you're Toby!" She giggled.

Tyler sighed in defeat.

"So, you're like. . really into Cody?" Izzy asked Sierra.

"Into him, we're meant for each other! I have 16 blogs, just about him! And y'know a couple for you guys. . .but seriously I love him." She exclaimed, creeping out everybody on her team, even Izzy.

"Wow, just, wow." Izzy muttered.

* * *

Team Victory

Alejandro was carrying Bridgette and LeShawna on his shoulders while DJ and Harold ran beside them.

"We were the first to leave, yet we're still losing!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Hold on, shall I will get us an easier way to victory!" Shouted Alejandro, setting down the girls as he comunicated with a nearby jackrabbit.

*In Jackanese* "Will you please get your jackrabbit friends to make a makeshift land vehicle to get us to the Nile?"

*In Jackenese* Sure, but you'll owe us later!" Screamed the rabbit.

Then tons of other jackrabbits appeared then made a car big enough for the five and the first jackrabbit.

"Conseguir en todo el mundo!" Alejandro shouted as the team victory members and the jackrabbit got in the rabbitcar.

*In Jackenese* "You have to hide me in the storage on that dumb airplane that landed on my brother!" Yelled the small jackrabbit.

*In Jackenese* "Okay, okay!" Shouted the Latin.

**Confession Cam: Alejandro**

Alejandro stared at the camera.

"Esa liebre **(Bleep) **es un twerp! O sea, me queria follar ocultarlo en el avion! **(Bleep) **conejo!" Alejandro screamed.

**End Confessional**

"Good, you guys made it!" Chris exclaimed, as Team Warrior walked up to the host.

"Okay, so whe have to wait for the other teams." Chris explained.

**About 20 minutes later, nobody else was there**

"Uhh, I might just skip to eliminating all of them and go right to the final six." Chris groaned, exciting the final six.

"!" They cheered.

"You do know I was kidding." Chris said.

"Crap." The 6 said together.

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed when Team Victory arrived in their car.

"Whoa. . . that. . . is. . . AWESOME!"Chris shouted.

"Yeah I know." Alejandro said.

*In Jackenese* "Tell your friends they can go now." He said to the rabbit.

*In Jackenese* "Leave guys, I'll see you later."

"So, for the next challenge." Chris began.

"What!" The contestants shrieked.

"Back to what I was saying before I was inturrupted! You will have to weave a boat from hay and make it across the Nile, with your prize from the over or under challenge." Chris explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Sierra said.

"Oh yeah, with one hand tied to a teammates." Chris finished.

"Awwww, crap." Tyler muttered.

"What'd you say Tim?" Lindsay as the over achiever.

"Nothin' Linds." He said, wishing she'd know his name.

"And you'll get rewards for how you got here." Chris announced.

"Team I Am Sexy, sadly you get an anvil." Chris said much to the team's dismay.

"Team Victory you get 1 big gigantic rock." The team was a little more excited than Team Chris.

Chef walked up, carrying a rock three times the size of his head.

"You wanted this?" He put the rock down.

"Team Warrior, you get nothing for coming first." Chris told the team.

"All of your supplies are in that pile over there, now go!"

* * *

Warriors

"Luckily fo your guys, I'm a CIT so I no how to weave." Courtney boasted, starting to tie the hay into a boat.

"So, Gwen wanna go out?" Cody asked again.

"No Cody." Gwen groaned.

"So, tomorrow's out?" Cody wondered.

Gwen bent his arm backward.

"Ow, ow ow!" Cody screamed, taking his arm back.

"So, Ezekiel, you're an outcast aren't you?" Heather asked.

"Ah what?" The homeschooled teen was confused.

"You don't have any friends." Heather told the boy.

"Oh, yeah none, unless you count Beth and Lindsay from the end of the first season and Owen seems to like me eh." Ezekiel replied.

"They don't count. Listen, I'll take you and the new girl with me to the finals, deal?" The Manipulator asked.

"Uh, sure eh." Ezekiel didn't know what was happening.

"Okay."

"C'mon, it's done." Courtney had a huge smile on her face as she showed her team her boat, which wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it would be.

"Good job princess." Duncan kissed the mocha colored girl.

* * *

Chris

The team were struggling with their boat.

"Can anybody weave?" Noah asked.

"Yeah!" Sierra responded to the egghead.

"Why didn't you tell us, man?" Tyler asked.

"You never asked, plus I was thinking about Cody." Sierra looked up.

"Sierra! You need to weave!" Noah exclaimed, then the boat was done, with their goat, anvil and the contestants on it.

"Wow." the know it all said to himself.

* * *

Victory

"So, anyone know how to weave?" DJ asked.

"Yes, and no." Harold answered. "I took a weving class at Weaving Steve's Weaving Camp, but they failed me, after 2 hours of the class." Harold looked at the ground.

"Alejandro probably does." Bridgette blushed, as she looked at the latin.

"Si, I do but it's not very good." Alejandro sighed.

"Oh, it's okay Sugar." LeShawna told the latin, much to Harold's dismay.

"So, we're screwed." DJ muttered.

"Royally." Harold finished.

DJ and Harold sighed as they started to build the boat with Alejandro as the girls gushed at the latin.

"Team Victory is totally sucking right now as the only team not already making there way to the other side." Chris shouted at the losing team.

The boys started to build faster than the team was on their way, with the big rock.

* * *

Warriors

The team was in the lead with Team Chris right behind them.

"Hey, Team Chris is right behind us, yo!" Way to state the obvious, Zeke.

"Damn!" Duncan muttered.

"C'mon row faster guys!" Cody said, sitting behind Zeke as they looked at Team Chris.

"If only we had rocks to throw at them." Gwen said as Team Chris came up beside them.

Two alligators then jumped up, biting off the front end and the back end.

* * *

Chris

"Aaaah!" Noah screamed, looking at where his legs used to be. Then his legs popped out of the boat.

"Ah, my legs!" He relaxed.

Then they started to sink as the continued paddling as Team Warriors passed them.

"Faster!" Owen screamed as he tried to get the alligator hatched onto back off.

* * *

Victory

The team was getting closer to the sinking Team Chris and their goat.

"Poor goat." Bridgette thought a'loud.

"Yeah, um how do I get rid of this alligator Harold?"DJ asked.

"Bop it on the snout, it calms them down." The lanky nerd responded.

DJ looked down at his team's stick, then attempted to bop the alligator, but the animal ate the stick, unknowned to DJ's teammates.

"You get it Deej?" LeShawna asked the giant.

"Um, yeah." DJ said slowly.

"Good job DJ." Alejandro said, patting the brickhouse on the back.

* * *

Chris and Chef

"When are they going to be here, I'm hot!" Chris fanned himself, upset that his last ice cube melted.

"Well, The Warriors are in the lead pretty boy, Victory just passed your team, and your team is sinking." Chef panted in between breaths, as he just ran the entire length of the Nile.

"Oh, hurry up!" The host whined.

Then the Warriors pulled up with the other teams in tow.

"Warriors win!" Chris announced, much to the Team Victory's dismay who had just arrived.

"Team Victory, second!"

"And Team Chris, you lost. But if every team has their rewards from the team making challenge, there's no eliminations." Chris said to the three teams' glee.

The Warrior's reward was obviously visible, chewing on Ezekiel's touque.

The Chris' goat was glaring at Owen, who was slowly backing away from the animal.

And The Victories' reward wasn't that visible.

"You guys do have it right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah right DJ?" Bridgette asked.

"Umm, I lost it, an alligator ate it." DJ confessed, causing his teammates to glare at the giant.

"Team Victory, you lost, meet me at the elimination ceremony, and for right now let's leave this dump." Chris said.

* * *

Elimination

"This is the elimination." Chris announced.

"Alejandro, you saved your team from taking the anvil with the jackrabbit car."

"Bridgette, no highlights from you really."

"LeShawna, same for you."

"Harold, you were an annoying pain in the butt, this episode."

"And DJ, you cost your team the no elimination." Chris finished.

"And now for the barf bags, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna."

"And now, the final barf bag goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Harold, your safe. DJ, not that surprised that you were outed by your teammates, time to take the drop of shame, exits, that a-way." Chris jerked his thumb to the open door.

"Okay, I understand, see ya guys." DJ waved good bye and then jumped.

* * *

Team Warriors:Heather, Duncan, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, and Cody

Team Chris: Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, and Sierra

Team Victory: Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Elimination Order: Ezekiel(Came back), DJ

So chapter 2


	3. Super Happy Fun Time Japan

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, EXCEPT FOR THE NEW TEAMS, MAYBE**

**Chap Three, Japan!**

Team Warriors:Heather, Duncan, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, and Cody

Team Chris: Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, and Sierra

Team Victory: Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Elimination Order: Ezekiel(Came back), DJ

"Last time on Total Drama! We opened up our first season with a bang! 2 new contestants, 15 originals, and the Total Drama JumboJet! We traveled to Egypt with a stoway! We had our first challenge that would decide the teams, Ezekiel forced his way back into the game and the newly formed Team Victory lost their reward from the first challenge, because of DJ there was an elimination and his team sent him packin' or fallin' possibly to his death. Who knows?" Chris introduced.

_(Opening Theme)_

The Warriors were relaxing after winning the first challenge.

"Uh, this is a whole lot better than the cargo hold eh." Ezekiel muttered as one of the female interns gave him a massage.

"Cody, you're going to get sick." Gwen told the boy who was stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies.

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, accidently spitting food at the goth girl. The boy quickly swallowed.

"Sorry, Gwen." He apologized.

"It's. . . okay, I'm going to get it off." Gwen walked away.

Then in the background you could hear Gwen yell how she wanted to strangle the boy.

"Umm, I'm going to hide." Cody said as he ran off.

Duncan scoffed, as he stomped on some of Chris' drinking glasses.

Courtney, who was trying to sue Chris on her PDA for "unfair" treatment in the TDA special.

"How were you treated unfair?" Heather asked the snobby girl.

"I was stuck in a bus with losers and almost died if it wasn't for LeShawna's bra!" Courtney pouted.

"Oh please, we all would've died if it wasn't for LeShawna's bra! You don't see any of us suing Chris!" For once, the queen bee had a point.

The two then started to argue.

In Lower Class Team Chris and Team Victory weren't doing to good.

A gaping hole in the plane had opened and threatned to take a few of the contestants with them.

LeShawna had flown out of the plane but Alejandro saved her.

"Thanks suga." LeShawna thanked the Latin.

**Confession Cam: Harold**

The lanky nerd sighed. "Ever since Egypt, LeShawna's been spending a lot of time with Alejandro, and I'm worried I might lose my love!" Harold put his hands to his heart. "I love you LeShawna." He looked to the ceiling.

**End Confessional**

"Everyone, hold onto something big!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Everybody clinged onto Owen.

"Hahaha, hey why me?" Owen asked.

_"Everybody, to the cargo hold." _Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

"So, everybody, today's location is Japan!" Chef sliced through a door with a kantana wearing a gui (The thing karate people wear) and a wig that had black hair in a bun.

"But, don't we need to land?" Heather asked.

"we do, you don't."Chris said as a giant trap door appeared and the contestants fell through.

Chris looked down and waved by, before him and Chef left.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" LeShawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay screamed, while clinging onto one another.

"We're screaming as we're falling!" Courtnay sang.

"No!" Heather snapped.

"Okay!" Courtney shouted.

The group then landed in a giant bowl of rice.

"What the? Rice?" Sierra asked.

Izzy started to eat the rice. "It tastes delicious." She exclaimed, stuffing her face with the tiny rice pebbles.

"The rice was fake Izzy." Chris told the insane asylum member in training, she still stuffed her face though.

"You threw us out of the plane! Are you crazy?" Courtney screamed at the host.

"No he's a prick." Duncan laughed until Courtney smacked him.

"Correction, I dropped you out of the plane." Chris responded to Courtney.

"What's a prick eh?" Ezekiel asked, making Cody,Duncan, and Gwen smirk and laugh.

"You have a lot to learn dude." Duncan smirked at the prarie boy.

"Anyway, does anybody know where we are?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Japan, duh." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know I know! We're at the set of a japanese game show!" Tyler excitedly shouted.

"You like those too?" Harold asked the jock.

"Do I like them? I sometimes wish I lived in Japan to be on one." Tyler answered as the two high fived.

"Enough with the dork fest time to move on, the first challenge will be pinball related." Chris finished when the screen switched to the inside of a pinball themed building.

_**(Chris tells them about the challenge)**_

"So pick your team member to be in the ball."Chris told the team.

"I'll do it!" Cody waved his hand in the air.

**Confession Cam: Cody**

"Whatever will impress Gwen." He winked at the camera.

**End Confessional**

"Me, I can do it! I'll do anything for Japan!" Tyler shouted. "To the extreme!"

"I'll do anything for M'lady." Harold bowed in the direction of LeShawna, who was staring at Alejandro, who winked at her.

"Okay, now for your balling buddies."

"Wait, wha?" The three boys asked in confusion. **(Yes, I meant to leave out the T in what)**

"The things that are going to be in the pinballs with you, did I not mention that?" Chris asked, causing the three boys to shake their heads.

"Oh well, Harold you get T''sing T'sing the panda bear, Tyler you get Izzy, and Cody, you get. . . Sierra."

"Oh." Cody sighed.

"Yay! This will be so fun won't it Cody?" Sierra screamed, hugging the boy to her chest.

"Yeah, no can I beathe?" Cody mumbled.

"Oh this reminds me of the time my uncle took me to the ocean with a giant hampsterball and I got in it and he pushed me onto the water and I sank like a rock!" Izzy told the teens and Chris, who stared at her in confusion.

"How does this remind you of a hampster ball?" Gwen asked.

"Because, pinball. . . hampster ball, duh." The lunatic rolled her eyes at the goth's question.

"Okay time to do the challenge!"

* * *

Cody and Sierra

"Aaaaahhhhhaaahhhhaaahhhhaaah hh!" Cody screamed as the duo bounced around in the giant ball.

Sierra, who was kissing Cody everywhere, loved it.

"Isn't this fun!?" Sierra asked the geek, who could barely breathe because of the stalker's grasp.

"Not really."

* * *

Tyler and Izzy

Tyler screamed as Izzy sat on his head, making airplane noises.

"This is fun, isn't it Ty? Izzy asked the jock.

"Umm, yeah, it's really, really- Tyler then threw up.

"Oooh, eww." Izzy pinched her nose in disgust.

* * *

Harold and T'sing T'sing

Harold screamed like a little girl, covering his head as him and the panda bear bounced around.

T'sing T'sing rolled his eyes and sighed.

_"Wimp" _T'sing T'sing thought.

* * *

Pretty soon, Tyler and Izzy were out, followed by Cody and Sierra, and Harold and T'sing T'sing came out last.

"So, the next challenge will be to make a commercial for Chef's new" Chris gulped. "candy, using props of course, Team Victory, you guys get the first round on props, Team Warriors, you get the second turn, and Team I'm So Freakin' Hot, you get the last pick, if anything's left." Chris chuckled.

* * *

_**(All of the commercials are the same except Team Warrior's and Team Chris' videos are swapped.**_

"So Chef, what do you think?" Chris asked the cook.

"Uhh, well they all sucked, majorly" The contestants glared at the co-host. "but, I like Team Warriors." The said team cheered for their second victory.

"So who lost?" Chris questioned.

"Team You, no doubt about it." Chef popped a candy fish tail in his mouth.

"So, Team I Am Awesome, elimination, tonight, don't be late."

* * *

**Votes: Owen**

Owen stamped Lindsay's passport, then frowned at the camera.

**Noah**

Noah stamped Tyler's passport.

**Tyler**

Tyler stamped Noah's passport.

The other three votes were covered.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony.

"So, the people with the least votes will get a barfbag, Owen, Izzy." The two were thrown their peanuts, and instantly started eating them.

"Umm, you might not wanna do that, but anyway, Sierra, you're safe too." Sierra caught her bag and then tossed it to the side.

"Noah, Tyler, Lindsay, two of you are safe, the other is outta here, Lindsay, you're safe." Lindsay's bag bounced her head.

"Did it just get really windy in here?" The dimwit asked.

"Tyler, Noah the last barfbag goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Noah." Noah recieved his barfbag and Tyler looked at his teammates.

"Why? It was Noah's video, why am I eliminated?" Tyler asked.

"Y'know, we don't have 30 minutes built up yet so, answer why did you voted him off, I'm kinda curious too." Chris told the group.

"It was Noah's idea?" Sierra question unknowingly.

"Yeah you guys left and Noah thought of the video." Tyler answered.

"He told us you thought of the idea." Owen claimed.

"Well, I didn't." Noah then pushed Tyler off the plane.

"Here's your parachute!" Chris exclaimed as he threw Tyler's parachute at him.

"There you have it! Tyler was eliminated, what'll happen next time on Total Drama World Tour?" Chris signed off.

* * *

Votes

Owen: Lindsay

Noah: Tyler

Tyler: Noah

Sierra: Tyler

Izzy: Tyler

Lindsay: Nolan (Noah)

Lindsay:1

Noah:2

Tyler:3

I know you're all thinking, why Tyler? Well you'll never know!


	4. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, EXCEPT FOR THE NEW TEAMS, MAYBE**

**Chapter 4 Team Warriors are now The Warriors (Team Warrior or Warriors doesn't exactly sound right)**

The Warriors:Heather, Duncan, Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, and Cody

Team Chris: Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, and Sierra

Team Victory: Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, and LeShawna

Elimination Order: Ezekiel(Came back), DJ, Tyler

My last chapter wasn't my best because I skipped the last challenge, but other than that, I thought it was good. (I really don't know why I eliminated Tyler, it was a last minute thing, because at the time, I was going to do the commercial challenge the same and LeShawna or Harold go home but, I changed my mind at last minute and it was bye bye Tyler.)

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour! We headed to Japan! And when the plane threatned to take the contestants out of hole in thew side, I followed suit and threw them out, into a giant bowl of rice! We started things off with a pinball challenge, wich Team Victory proved they were in the running after losing the previous challenge. Then we revealed that Japan was getting TDA with horrible dubbing, the teams were signed to make a commercial for Chef's new candy." Chris shuddered. " The Warriors won the challenge and Team Me lost, horribly, Noah tricked his team into beliveing it was Tyler's fault they lost the challenge, and they sent him packing! Now I've wasted about 4 minutes telling you this so..."

* * *

The Warriors

Courtney was on her PDA, talking to her lawyers.

"G'me that." Heather took the PDA and threw it out the plane door.

"Hey! You owe me 200 dollars!" Courtney shouted.

"Relax, I'll give you it, when I win the season." Heather snorted.

"You bit-"

"Hey, hey calm down Princess." Duncan inturrupted.

Gwen sighed and then looked at her company. Across from her was Ezekiel who was sleeping and next to him was Cody, who shivered because Sierra took all of his shirts, leaving him wearing on of Duncan's black t-shirts.

Gwen sighed again, bored.

"What's wrong?" The shivering geek asked.

"Nothing, just bored."

* * *

The Chris' and Victories.

To say the least, Team Victory was surprised to see Tyler gone.

Team Chris glared at Noah, who was sitting with Team Victory and gulped.

**Confession Cam: Noah**

"I have a feeling next time my team loses, I'm gone, but y'know, that won't happen." Noah smirked at the camera.

**End Confessional**

"Look guys, the only reason I lied was because I didn't want to be eliminated, I'm sorry." Noah apologized.

"I can't stay mad at you!" Owen shouted, hugging the smaller boy.

"Owen I can't breathe!"

"I bet Tony didn't want to be eliminated." Lindsay muttered.

"It's Tyler." Sierra corrected.

"Who?"

Harold growled slightly at the sight of LeShawna and Alejandro, and y'know Bridgette, but mostly Alejandro and LeShawna.

"LeShawna, look what I can do!' Harold started doing tricks with his yo yo's.

LeShawna, not even looking said. "Mhm yeah, that's amazin Suga Baby." LeShawna stroked Alejandro's chin.

"Look, mi amigo, I'm not trying to take your girl, it's just they cling." Alejandro apologized.

"Me? His girl?" LeShawna Shook her head.

* * *

**(They're now on the snow)**

Everybody was glaring at Chris, shivering.

"Sh-sh-should-n't we-we-we hav-v-ve jack-e-ts?" Heather asked.

"Good question, yeah you should, I even ordered you some, but they won't be here for weeks!" Chris laughed, sipping on hot chocolate.

"Okay, well on with the challenges, first will be a run on ice then. . . **(Chris tells them the challenges)**

"Sound good? Okay. . . go!" Chris motioned toward the ice.

* * *

Duncan, Cody, and Ezekiel

The three were currently on the same ice plate, which was slowly sinking under their weight.

"We're dead aren't we eh?" Ezekiel asked the other two boys.

They slowly gulped and nodded their heads in agreement.

Sierra, already on the other side, gasped.

"Oh my gosh! My Cody's in trouble!" Sierra did a couple qymnist jumps and saved Cody.

"Hey what about us?" Duncan yelled at the stalker, who sprinted away with Cody in her arms towards the checkpoint.

"Sorry, but you should've been the one I stalked since this show started!" Sierra yelled back.

"Shouldn't we get the sled?" Cody asked.

"No silly, then one of us would have to pull!" Sierra ruffled the boy's hair.

* * *

Alejandro and Bridgette

Bridgette, who was riding Alejandro's back as he jumped from ice chunk to ice chunk.

"It looks like Harold and LeShawna have already gotton the dogsled, we'll have to go to a checkpoint." Alejandro told the surfer.

"Okay, should I get off or...

"No your fine."

"Okay!"Bridgette said gleefully.

* * *

Courtney, Heather, and Gwen

The three reached the medium sized dogsled at the same time. All three dived to get onto the dogsled, Gwen and Heather getting there first.

"Uhh, fine, I'll be the dog." Courtney crossed her arms after she put the harness.

"Mush, mush!" Heather shouted, hitting Courtney in the butt with a whip.

"Ow!" Courtney rubbed her bottom.

"Mush!" Heather shouted as Courtney started running.

**Confession Cam: Gwen  
Confession Cam: Courtney**

In a split screen the two were in separate confessionals.

"Where did she get a whip?" The two asked in unison.

**Confession Cam: Heather**

"I have my reasons." Heather smirked.

* * *

Noah and Owen

The two, currently stuck on an ice chunk, were being cornered by a polar bear.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they fell into the water.

The polar bear then stood up on the ice float, took it's head off, revealing Izzy.

"Hey guys!" Izzy waved.

"Uhh, Izzy!" Noah shouted, rolling his eyes.

"Finally, I've had to do this for a while." Owen sighed as the water started to turn yellow.

"Ew." Noah started swimming away.

* * *

Harold and LeShawna

LeShawna sat back against a crate as Harold slowly, trudged along in the snow.

"C'mon keep going Suga Baby." LeShawna cheered.

"I'm trying." Harold panted.

"Y'know when I kissed you on the island." Harold nodded. " You could get part two when we get to the finish line." LeShawna said.

Harold, motivated to get another kiss, ran as fast as he could.

then a barrel's lid opened, revealing Lindsay, peaking out, then she closed the lid again.

* * *

Alejandro and Bridgette

The two waited for their teammates to come get them.

"Y'know you have the most beautiful eyes." Bridgette told the latin, leaning towards him.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm going to kiss you." Bridgette replied.

"But what about Geoff?" Alejandro asked the surfer.

"He broke up with me to date some fangirl." She said as she grabbed Alejandro's face and kissed him.

"Bridgette!" Alejandro tried to pry the surfer away.

Bridgette let go of his face.

"You're not a bad kisser." Alejandro said.

"Um no, have you not seen me and Geoff making out?"Bridgette asked.

"Want to kiss again?" Alejandro asked.

"Sure." The two leaned in until Harold and LeShawna ran by and Harold, wouldn't slow down, resulting in LeShawna only able to grab Alejandro.

"What, wait Bridgette! Open your eyes!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Bridgette did as told, but it was to late, her tongue was stuck to the pole.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" Alejandro yelled frantically.

"It'th okay!" She held a thumbs up.

* * *

Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Duncan.

The team was nearing the checkpoint where Cody and Sierra were at.

"Help!" The geek yelped, as Sierra kissed his face over and over again.

"Oh, wow." Ezekiel raised his eyebrows.

"Help!" Cody demanded.

"Okay." Heather whipped Sierra with her whip and the geek got on the dogsled as Courtney and Ezekiel pulled the team.

* * *

Owen, Noah, and Izzy pulled up to Sierra who jumped on the dogsled.

"Why's there a red mark on you're face?" Noah asked.

"Heather whipped me." Sierra rubbed her back.

"I get whipped on my butt." Owen said, making Noah and Sierra stare at the tub of lard.

* * *

Chris and Chef sat in chairs, drinking cocoa.

"And here comes our first team, The Warriors." Cris said, as the said team pulled up, Courtney and Ezekiel, panting.

"And here's Team Me!" Team Chris sighed, at the sight of The Warriors.

"Wait, don't you have another member?" Chris asked.

Team Victory pulled up.

"I'm right here!"Lindsay exclaimed, scaring the crap out of Team Victory.

"Oh, well since Tea- wait, you're missing someone too."Chris pointed to Team Victory's sled.

"No Chris, Surfer girl ran through here with a pole on her tongue when you were sleepin."Chef told the host.

"Oh, then Team Me loses again." since both Teams had all of their members here before you." Chris said.

"Ooh Ohh!" Sierra raised her hand.

Chris sighed. "What Sierra?"

"Can I be on the Warriors?"

"Fine, Heather you're on Team Chris, Sierra you're on the Warriors."

"Yay!" Sierra cheered, hugging Cody.

"Heather's safe though." Chris said.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony

"Okay, remember when I said, Heather was safe?" Chris asked Team Chris, who nodded.

"Well, you all voted for her, witch means only her vote counts, witch was for Izzy, crazy, you're outta here!" Chris jerked his thumb toward the open door.

Izzy caught her parachute Chris threw at her, she dropped the parachute and jumped out of the plane, cheering.

"Okayyyyy." Chris muttered, closing the door.

* * *

Votes

Owen: Heather  
Noah: Heather  
Lindsay: Helen  
Izzy: Heather  
Heather (Safe): Izzy

Heather:3  
Helen:1  
Izzy:1

Teams:

The Warriors: Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Cody, Courtney, and Sierra

Team Chris: Heather, Owen, Noah, and Lindsay

Team Victory: Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, and Alejandro

Elimination Order:Ezekiel(Came Back),DJ,Tyler, and Izzy


	5. Broadway, Baby!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, EXCEPT FOR THE NEW TEAMS, MAYBE**

The Warriors: Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Cody, Courtney, and Sierra

Team Chris: Heather, Owen, Noah, and Lindsay

Team Victory: Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, and Alejandro

Elimination Order:Ezekiel(Came Back),DJ,Tyler, and Izzy

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama! We traveled to the Yukon, which was more exciting for me than the contestants, We had a little romance, pole kissing, switching, eliminating, peeing with Noah in water, and pulling the teams on a dogsled. This time on Total Drama, we're visiting The Big Apple! New York City!"

* * *

Economy Class

Heather was asleep leaning on Noah, who was reading a book. Owen and Lindsay sat on the other side of their team's bench.

"Uh, we're basically by ourselves on this team. How are two people supposed to win?" Owen said.

"Enough! We're are not losers, we're warriors! We're winners! We're Team Chipper!"Lindsay encouraged.

**Confession Cam: Lindsay**

"I bought a season's worth of lip gloss and I've barely even used a tube! I cannot afford to be eliminated now!"

**End Confessional**

Harold, trying to get LeShawna to give him the kiss she owes him, was failing. Alejandro slept while Bridgette stared at him in lust.

* * *

First Class

Cody, was sleeping while Sierra played with his feet, Gwen stared awkardly at this. Ezekiel looked out the window, picking his nose. Duncan and Courtney were talking about breaking into Chris' private quarters.

"Everything is way more comfortable without Heather." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but I'm not used to the no arguing."Ezekiel said.

"Uh, uh, uh Sierra!" Cody shouted at the stalker.

"I wanted to watch you sleep."

"Then explain why you were and still are rubbing my feet?"Cody asked, taking his feet back, putting them in his shoes.

"I knew you liked foot rubs."

"Not really." Cody told the girl.

"But the blog said you did." Sierra said.

"Did you take my underwear, that I'm wearing?" Cody asked, Sierra guiltily gave Cody back his underwear.

"Thanks."

* * *

Chris' Quarters

Chris sat in his hot tub, with his eyes closed.

Then a sillhouette of Izzy appeared in the hot tub and then disappeared.

* * *

New York City **(I don't know much about New York, I've never been there, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me)**

Chris stood near a boat dock, near Liberty Island, as the contestants approached him.

"You made us walk 3 miles to get here!" Heather screamed, covered in dirt.

"That I did, why are you covered in dirt?"

"I was pushed." She glared at Gwen and LeShawna, who snickered.

"Well, your first challenge is simple-" "What do we climb up the Statue Of Liberty?" Courtney asked.

"Yep, how'd you know?" Courtney gaped at the host.

"Anyway, the first challenge is Liberty Or Death! There are three ropes on the side of Lady Liberty, one for each teams. Once your team gets to the top, there will be a baby carrige on one of the tips of the crown, have one team member get it then wait for the rest of your team and get in your boat at the bottom of Lady Liberty and travel to Central Park."

* * *

Liberty Island, The Warriors

Courtney, started up the rope, followed by Duncan, Gwen, Sierra carrying Cody, and Ezekiel. The latter having trouble.

"I need help eh!" Ezekiel shouted, falling off the rope again.

"Sorry, man I would but frankly honest with you, I'm afraid of what Sierra would do if I moved." Cody yelled down.

"Uh." Zeke sighed, attempting to climb again.

* * *

Team Chris

Heather lead her team, followed by Noah, Lindsay, and Owen.

"Faster!"Heather snapped at her team.

"If I went any faster my head would go up you butt!" Noah snapped back.

Heather growled as she climbed.

**Confession Cam: Heather**

"Me and Noah made an alliance to eliminate Owen and then manipulate Lindsay into the alliance, who knew Noah was evil? He's still a complete Jackass though."

* * *

Me

"I knew, that's why his original stereotype was the schemer."

* * *

Team Victory

Alejandro, almost at the top already smiled.

Bridgette was right below him and was well at The Statue Of Liberty's face.

LeShawna was below her, followed by Harold, who liked the view and no not of LeShawna.

"Man I can see everything from here." Harold said as he looked out over the city.

A hawk then came down and grabbed Harold by his shoulders and flew away.

* * *

Statue Of Liberty crown

Chris sat on a lawn chair waiting for the contestants to arrive.

Alejandro was first, followed by Heather, Courtney, and Noah.

"Baby carrige."

Heather and Alejandro jumped at the chance to get the baby carriges, while Courtney hesitated.

"Ummm." Duncan arrived and Courtney pushed him onto the tip of the crown.

"If you want to break up just say so!" The delinquent shouted at the CIT.

"No get the carrige!"

". . . Oh." Duncan grabbed it.

"Now what?" "Wait for the rest of the team."

Quickly Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette, and LeShawna arrived.

"Where's Ezekiel?" Courtney asked.

"He's halfway up, remember he was having trouble." Cody reminded the CIT.

"I don't give a damn if that sexist was having trouble he should be up here!" Courtney snapped at the geek who wimpered behind Gwen.

"Where's Owen!" Heather asked Lindsay.

"Omar? He got tangled up in the rope." Lindsay pointed at the tied up Owen.

"Owen you baffoon!"

"Where's Harold?" Alejandro questioned LeShawna.

"Heck if I know." LeShawna shrugged.

Ezekiel soon made it up.

"How do we get down?" Courtney asked.

"Fire men's pole." Chris pointed to said pole.

Team Chris had Owen untied and they were down.

Team Victory was still there after 2 and a half hours.

The hawk finally brought a now nude Harold back.

"Thanks Charlie! Can I have my clothes back?" Harold asked the hawk.

"What were you doing with a hawk?" Bridgette asked.

"You don't want to know." Harold shook his head.

* * *

Central Park

The group of teens and Chris were either asleep or almost asleep waiting for Team Victory

"Hey amigos!" Alejandro exclaimed, running toward the cast.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked.

"Waiting for Harold." Bridgette informed.

"And we went shopping." LeShawna added.

"Awww, luckies." Lindsay pouted.

"Anyway next challenge, Bobbing For Big Apples!" Chris held his hands up.

The contestants stared blankly at the host.

"You passengers will have to bring your baby carriges through each one of these three paths, once you get to the lake at the end of the three paths you will have to bob for apples, big apples using only your mouth, no hands. Then once you get to shore race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park. And what's a baby carrige without a baby?"

"A shopping cart?" Owen asked.

"That was a rhetorical question, but you have to pick one team member to be the baby."

"Ezekiel." The Warriors pointed at the prarie boy.

"Oooh! I'll do it, I love it when people call me baby!" Lindsay cheered.

"I'll do it for m'lady." Harold bowed at LeShawna.

"Umm, okay. . ." LeShawna muttered.

* * *

Team Chris

Lindsay, was asleep in the baby carrige and Owen stuffed his face with food.

Heather and Noah smirked at each other.

"Why are you guys smiling?"Owen spat food at the two.

"I'm happy I'm not on a team with Gwen." Heather lied.

"I'm glad I'm not in the baby carrige." Noah told his friend.

The team neared the pond, having the shortest route was an advantage.

* * *

The Warriors

Having the longest route, The Warriors were behind by more than a few yards.

"Uh, my feet are killing me!" Gwen sat on a bench and rubbed her feet.

"We cannot lose!" Courtney grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her a couple feet.

"It's just to get to the pond! We're not going to elimination if we're the last team." Gwen flung her hand away.

Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, and Sierra stared Gwen and Courtney aruguing so the four slowly creeped off.

* * *

Team Victory

Harold and LeShawna talked to each other as Alejandro carried the exhausted Bridgette.

"Are you reaslly tired senoritta? Alejandro asked.

"Maybe."

Alejandro then put Bridgette down.

"Why'd you do that?" Bridgette asked.

Alejandro then dumped Harold out of the carrige and put Bridgette in.

"There." Alejandro dusted his hands off and then lead his team closer to the pond.

**Confession Cam: Alejandro**

"Don't get me wrong, Bridgette's sweet and nice and stuff, but she's too much into me, and it's kind of annoying. Next time we lose, she's gone."

* * *

The Warriors (Minus Gwen and Courtney)

Ezekiel, being pushed by Cody was tugging at his touque which was being robbed by a bird.

"Cody, help eh!" Ezekiel pleaded.

Cody, who smirked flicked the bird, who flew off.

"There."

"Aw, isn't Cody so dreamy?"Sierra asked Duncan.

"Um, yeah sure is. Duncan said, creeped out.

"I mean look at the way that bread sticks out of his pants to make it look like a boner." Sierra stared straight at the bread.

Duncan slowly side stepped away from the stalker.

**Confession Cam: Duncan**

Don't get me wrong, I don't really like the geek, but I'll help him from that Sierra chick."

* * *

Team Victory

Harold sang the song Ebay by Weird Al Yankovic as he pushed Bridgette in the carrige.

_"Tell me why I need another pet rock!"  
"Tell me why I bought that Alpha alarm clock."  
_

"Do you like him?" Alejandro asked LeShawna.

"Yeah, but if LeShawna went home with Suga Baby, LeShawna ain't gonna have any friends." LeShawna told the Latin.

* * *

Courtney and Gwen

"Gah! I can't belive you made the team leave us!" Courtney blamed.

"Me! Your the one who wouldn't let me sit down!"

The two argued as they ran to catch up with their team.

* * *

Team Chris

Lindsay sat in the carrige, playing with her hair, as Noah pushed her and Heather was sitting ontop of Owen's shoulders, holding out a sausage, making the tub of fat chase after it.

They neared the pond and when they stopped, Heather gave Owen the sausage and the boy passed out.

"So, you're here. You know the challenge, start." Chris gestured to the pond.

Noah and Heather both started swimming to get an apple.

Team Victory arrived and Alejandro and Bridgette did the same.

Then The Warriors came and Duncan and Courtney dove in.

**. . . Um . . .**

After 10 minutes Team Victory came out with one apple and Team Chris follwed suit with their own, as Duncan and Courtney argued over the apple.

"Dudes! They have their's, you guys get that one. But since you guys got your's last, elimination time." Chris rubbed his hands, smiling evily at The team."

* * *

Voting

**Gwen**

Gwen looked at the passports and quickly stamped Courtney's.

**Cody**

Cody quickly stamped Sierra's. . . 5 times.

**Duncan**

Duncan looked over the passports and stamped Ezekiel's.

**Ezekiel**

Ezekiel stamped Courtney's

**Sierra **

Sierra stamped Courtney's.

**Courtney**

Courtney stamped Gwen's in fury.

* * *

Elimination

"Well, well, well. You guys this is elimination."

"Yeah yeah get on with it." Duncan muttered.

"As I was saying, this is elimination, fake elimination." Chris said to shocked looks on The Warriors' faces.

"Wha-?" Cody asked.

"-Yep, and you guys get the prize that was in your apple." Chris hit the big apple with a mallet, causing it to open and more apples fall out.

"Oh yay, apples." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yep! And just to say this, Courtney would've gone home if it was a real elimination."

"What!?" Courtney yelled.

"Yep, with 3 votes, from Gwen, Sierra, and Ezekiel. Sierra, you had one for Cody, Ezekiel you had one from Duncan, and Gwen you had one from Courtney."

Courtney glared at her team, who gulped.

* * *

So there was chapter 5.

I'm putting a pole on my profile, asking if I should redo my TDA redo, because it wasn't that good.


End file.
